It's all in the look
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: Sometimes it only takes a look


DIsclaimer: I do not own any of these fine characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling

Rating: PG

A.N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review my first fic, and once again that Catwoman99 for beta-ing this for me.

_It's all in the look_  
  
Minerva made her way down the corridor toward the transfiguration classroom where she was meeting Professor Dumbledore. She had been taking anamagi lessons since December and now with graduation only a week away, she had yet to master the transformation. "What is wrong with me?" she muttered as she walked. "Albus must think I'm pathetic. He takes time out of his day for this and I can't even get it right." If there was one thing Minerva hated it was disappointing Albus Dumbledore. She'd had a crush on him since he began teaching in her fifth year and her feelings had only intensified this term as they spent more and more time together.  
  
"Good evening Minerva," she heard as she walked into the classroom. "How are you this fine evening?"  
  
She smiled slightly, his voice sending shivers down her spine. "I'm fine Albus I just hope tonight is the night." She took her usual place on the stool in the middle of the room.  
  
"Well Minerva lets start with the usual concentration exercise tonight. Close your eyes and concentrate." She did and Albus sat back to watch for a moment. This was his favorite time of day. They could be alone together and no one could see him watching her. She was so beautiful. He had noticed how intelligent she was as soon as they had completed their first class together. She was so much farther ahead than her classmates; she had been a challenge to teach. It was the beginning of her seventh year that he truly noticed what a beautiful young woman she had transformed into. He couldn't help but watch her as she moved around the castle. He knew it was wrong; she could never return his feelings. He was twenty years older than her and her teacher, but he couldn't help himself. He shook himself from his thoughts as he noticed she was in the trance.  
  
He moved forward to get a better look. As he approached her eyes snapped open and she began to fall backward off the stool. Instead of hitting the cold floor, she landed in a pair of warm arms. "Minerva, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
She looked up into a pair of concerned eyes as he set her on her feet. She flushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Albus. I just can't seem to concentrate." She went to move away, but his hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
"Minerva what's wrong? You should have no trouble with an exercise this simple." She looked up and what she saw caused her heart to pound in her ears. His eyes held a look she had seen many times in the mirror. One of complete love and understanding. Her heart swelled; maybe he did feel the same way. There was only one way to find out. She mustered her courage and began to speak.  
  
"I do a have a small problem, Albus. I have feelings for someone and I don't know if they feel the same way."  
  
Albus looked at her with understanding, but inside his heart was breaking. "She loves someone else. I've lost her before I even had her." Just then a thought crossed his mind. "How can any man not love her? The lucky fool should shower her with the affection she deserves." He realized she was still talking and what he heard made his heart stop.  
  
"You see he is older than I am and student-teacher relationships are frowned upon, but I'm only a student for another week." She smiled as she began again. "I can't help but think of him during lessons or when we eat in the hall. He's handsome, brilliant, and kind. I do believe the fact that I get lost in his blue eyes during the evenings may be the reason I haven't been able to complete my training." She paused a moment to let this information sink in. "So Albus, how does one tell their transfiguration professor that she loves him?"  
  
There was absolute silence as Albus stared at her. He wasn't blinking, just staring into space. Minerva started to panic. She had been wrong and made a fool of herself. As she quickly turned to leave, comprehension dawned in Albus' eyes and a smile broke across his face. Just before Minerva could get to the door she felt a hand land on her shoulder to stop her progress. She turned around but wouldn't look him in the face. "Please let me go. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look up. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You tell him you meant it." She looked at his face as tears began to fall. He leaned down and caught her lips with his. She responded immediately and wound her arms around his neck as his found her waist to pull her closer. They stood oblivious to everything for a few moments until the burning need for oxygen tore them apart. She leaned her head against his chest and took pleasure in the beating of his heart as his hand lightly stroked her back.  
  
"I meant it."  
  
The End


End file.
